Dynamoelectric machines typically employ permanent magnet structures and cooperative electromagnet structures for producing rotating magnetic fields that controllably transduce electrical energy into mechanical energy. In many applications, such machines are called upon to provide precise torque characteristics including low magnetic drag and cogging torque, and to provide a high ampere-turn condition at a low power dissipation in a highly reliable configuration. The most efficient known machines have a permanent magnet field structure separated from a wire-wrapped toothed-core armature by a small magnetic gap but produce undesirably high values of both drag and cogging torque, among others, in many applications. The known brush commutated printed circuit electromagnet structures have so-called wave-windings of printed circuit coils that are typically interconnected to commute individual ones of the coils for phasing purposes. However, the printed circuit wave-winding electromagnet structures not only require larger than desirable currents for a given ampere-turn condition and associated bulky insulation material but also utilize unreliable and complex coil interconnections.